Dethroning Casperous
by Justination
Summary: In a world where villagers and lower power mobs are enslaved, a villager and a group of ragtag mobs band together to stop a cruel and barbaric enderdragon king with pure strength and love.
1. Prologue

**Note: As my second minecraft story, I have made sure to put a good mix between action and romance. However unlike my first this story the mobs and villagers do not re-spawn and this will be very short or in other words a novel. Please also be aware that the days are a full 24 hours and the mobs in this story all look human-like according to their attributes.**

**An example would be a zombie wearing torn or worn out clothes with lightly green skin or an enderman being a real tall thin person with black concealing clothing and a mean temper for noisy people.**

**Genre: **_Adventure, action, romance, tragedy, dystopian, and some off-color humor._

**Summary: **_In a world where villagers and lower power mobs are enslaved, a villager and a group of ragtag mobs band together to stop a cruel and barbaric enderdragon king with pure strength and love._

**Prologue**

Slavery… I don't know how it happened… I don't know why it happened… I don't have time to worry about it… It is what it is.

For the moment at birth I was born into slavery by the hostile mobs without hesitation. The earliest picture I have about slavery in my kid years was when I was six. I was living in a small wooden apartment with my parents that the hostile mobs provided for us humans. The room itself was only seven blocks wide and four blocks along with only one bed, two windows, chimney, well, and wooden toilet. Even though it was small it was better than nothing

From what my parents told me I knew that the world was all just one big city with walls and anything else outside its walls is nothing but barren wasteland where survival is near to impossible.

They had always told me to say inside the house and never come out because it was dangerous. During this time my mom and morning only had to do six hour shifts; my dad did the morning shift, and my dad did the night shift.

Even with a schedule like this there were many times I was left home alone for hour's sometimes even days if there was a hold up or accident at work that required more workers or time.

When they were gone I would usually just play in the dirt and muddy floor and make mud castles but that didn't last me to long so I decided to finally go out the house for the first time ever. BIG mistake because once I had stepped outside I was instantly spotted by a zombie guard who chased me around the apartment three times until I finally ran back inside and hid in the toilet

In all my years of smelling, I've got to say that the smell in the toilet was got to be the most horrible stank you will ever smell. I mean like seriously, it stank like shit in that toilet. Once I had gotten in I had to get peddling my feet to keep my head from submerging in the piss and poop.

For two hours I had to keep my head above the muck until finally my dad came back from his shift. When he found me in the toilet he immediately picked me out the hole and washed me down from head to toe.

I could tell from his eyes that he wasn't happy and wanted to give me a spanking until the zombie guard from earlier barged into the room and scolded at my dad for letting me out during the daytime. I remember my dad after a long verbal argument taking the guards sword and stabbing him with it killing him.

He then proceeded to go dig in the ground below and reveal a piece of painting. The painting showed a with trees, green land, crops, and best of all free men. He took it and gave it to me and said: "try and change the world son." With that he took the sword, went out, and never came back.

I sat in the house and cried for six hours until my mom came back and asked what happened. I told her everything and she began profusely sob. She went every day after her shift and searched for him but she never found him.

A couple of days later when my dad left there was bounty over his head for sixteen diamond blocks! I don't know what how your money works where you're at but that's a lot of money there! Such a high bounty was put on him because word had gotten out that he was going to lead a revolt against the king Casperous the enderdragon.

On the day of his attack I remember looking out the window and seeing a huge march of villagers and neutral mobs march down the streets with sharp and blunt objects killing the hostile mobs. This attack lasted for days until my dad finally reached the citadel where king Casperous was.

Dad and his army proceeded to kill everyone in the citadel until they were stopped by Casperous. The people that were their said that my dad had his sword right to his throat one second away from killing him until he basically breathed fire on everyone, disorganizing the group.

It was than easy for the mobs to take control of the situation and kill my dad and the whole group. On that day two hundred plus hostile mobs were killed and three hundred and fifty villagers and neutral mobs were killed greatly diminishing our numbers.

This day was so devastating it became known as the day of deaths and the hostile mobs really began to start cracking down on us. They have been watching our every move and throwing prejudice hate against us and the neutral mobs.

Because of this day people throw hate at me and my mom for making their lives harder than it already is. So as you can guess, after that day it didn't make too many friends. But we beat the odds as our residence was moved to a less populated part of the walls.

So where am I know you might ask? Oh you don't want to know…..you don't want to know…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: 10 Years Later…**

"Jarvis, Jarvis, come on son it's time to wake up now." I heard my mother say as she shook me.

"Ughhh! It can't be time to get up already." I mumbled beneath the mattress of the bed.

"It is, look the sun is going down. Now hurry before your late because they charge you for it like last time." She replied.

"God…" I grumbled.

I can't believe she would get dressed first and then wake me up. I rolled over on the bed and stepped on the murky floor. I quickly rose my foot up in disgust as I looked at sticky mood drip down from my foot.

"Mom what's up with the muddy floor?" I asked.

"Big thunderstorm last day, there was a leak in the roof." She replied.

"Figures." I groaned.

The house we lived in was at least half the size of the one we use to live in when I was six. There was barely enough room for a full family. Instead of living in a nice luxurious house we lived in a flaky wooden shack with mud floors. There was only one window, one cuddly made dresser, a half broken pump, and a hole in the corner for us to use as the bathroom.

This is the house we had to live in after the day of deaths whether we liked It or not. I got up and walked over to the dresser and started to run through my clothes until I found my dark, orange, and one-piece jumpsuit. I slid my legs into it and zipped it up my chest until it covered my whole body. I then finally took my grey straw hat from the top of the dresser and put it on.

I walked over to the pump and picked up my 16 ounce canteen of water and started pumping water out until it was full. I than leaned over the puddle of water on the ground and saw my reflection in the water. Yep I was still the same; 5"6, African, lightly tanned, tone, black curly hair, and light brown eyes.

"Ready Jarvis?" My mom inquired.

"Yeah."

I turned around and stone pick which it all of a sudden broke within my hands.

"WHAT! I had just bought one two day ago!" I yelled.

Mom just sighed, dug into her pocket and pulled out three iron ingots.

"Here this should get a pick and some bread." She said.

"Thanks mom." I said as I hugged her.

"Just be safe." She replied.

We than both walked out the house to see the sun just dip down past the horizon. As soon as it dipped down the horizon, dozens of doors could be heard around us opening followed by people coming out their homes ready for work.

We lived in the outer most part of the walls, Stonegate which is the most poorest and farthest from the citadel which is in the center. Our roads were dirt and the houses were literally only a block away from each other. It was a pretty horrifying site to see people live here.

Mom walked onto the road and followed by the rest of the workers going down to the mine. I ran off the road and walked over to the shop that was a luckily a couple of blocks from our home. The shop was basically a small wooden stand ran by two or more hostile mobs.

When I got there I saw a zombie leaned back reading a book in a chair. I loudly cleared my throat to get his attention.

"What do you want?" He gruffed without looking from his pick.

"A stone pick and a piece of bread." I said as I threw the three iron ingots mom had given me.

The zombie simply looked down at the ingots and looked back at his book.

"Stone pick or the bread." He said.

"I want both." I said confused.

"Can't, stone pick costs three iron ingots" he replied without looking from the book.

"But they were only two ingots yesterday." I complained.

The zombie didn't answer, all he did was keep reading his book.

"HEY!" I yelled as slapped the book out his hand.

He angrily looked at me and got up from his chair.

"Either buy the pick or GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SHOP!"he screamed.

The stench from his breath almost made me throw up as it smelled of rotten flesh and fish. It really took my every bit of willpower not to punch this guy in the face, so I pushed three iron ingots toward.

"I'll take the pick." I said nonchalantly.

The zombie snatched the iron ingots from the table, grabbed a stone pick, and threw it out instead of handing it to me. I gave him a angry glare before picking the pick up and heading down to the mine. I continued to walk down the roads until I reached where the mine was which by the way was HUGE.

I stepped in and I was immediately welcomed by one of the two most annoying minions of Satan put on this earth.

"Hey fuck face did you bring a angry mob with you to take down the citadel?" One of them said.

What we got here ladies and gentlemen is your standard assholes who think they're the shit, Kash and Jacob. Kash specifically was the brat due to his small size; he was 5"3 and extremely scrawny. Jacob on the other hand was your first class testosterone dick; he was about a inch or two taller than me.

"Very funny Jacob, I haven't heard that one in a long time, now may I please get through?" I replied.

"As soon as you give us our shit we lost because of your dad's stupid actions!" Kash squealed.

"Hey you shut up about him!" I yelled.

"KNOCK IT OFF AND GET TO WORK!" We heard a enderman guard yell.

Kash and Jacob went away to start mining up the lower part of the stone in the mine while I started on the top part where my mom had already started on I had last left off. We basically keep mining until we get the desired amount of ores demanded by Casperous which is about 64 iron, gold, diamond, and coal. When we find the ore we are supposed to put I in a scratchy bag they give us. This can take anywhere from two hours to 5 hours depending on the work ethic of everybody.

After that we must mine another 64 set of ores for the hostile mobs that live here in Stonegate which can take another three or four hours. Than after that we supposedly have the rest of the day to ourselves which is composed of mining, cutting trees, building houses, and any other type of labor to support the family.

I was mining on my side until I heard some horse footsteps entering in the mine.

"KING CASPEROUS!" I heard a mob guard yell.

Everybody in the whole cave started gasping because of the fact that Casperous has never came down here. I will finally see what this guy looks like.

We all kneeled down accordingly to his approach because if we didn't we probably will be whipped.

"All rise!" Casperous yelled.

We all again got up accordingly to Casperous' will.

I looked up at him who was riding on a horse with gleaming diamond armor that had a whole bunch of pouches filled with rare and valuable items such as diamonds emeralds. He was also accompanied by a few other enderman riding on horses who appeared to be bishops are some kind of high ranking mob.

He looked to be about 7'1, muscular, extremely pale, black spiky hair, with dark purple eyes. He was wearing a dark grey and purple tunic covered with thick diamond armor.

"Canin, give me a report." He said as he pointed to a enderman guard."

The guard pulled out a book and started flipping through the pages for a couple of seconds.

"All accounted for sir, for the past seven days 64 of each ore has been given." The enderman saluted.

"Great, because now that quota is doubled to 128 of each ore." He said nonchalantly.

The whole mine was filled with gasps, yelling, screaming, and even crying from some women.

"But sir, we have been barely been reaching the quota how do you exp-." The enderman complained.

"I SAID 128 EACH OF EACH ORE!" Casperous sneered.

"Yes, sir." The enderman annoyed, saluted.

"Anybody who does any less will be punished." He said before kicking his horse and going out.

"You heard him! Get to work!" a creeper guard yelled.

Everybody in the mine all groaned and began picking at the stone. I started to hear horse footsteps come back but this way faster than before.

"**WHO TOOK IT**!" Casperous voice boomed throughout the cave.

He burst into the mine and jumped off his horse with dark steam emitting from his mouth.

"W-Who took what your highness." A startled zombie guard asked. Casperous angrily looked at the guard and looked back at us.

"**I WILL GIVE YOU FIVE SECONDS TO RETURN MY PEARL OR I WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU IN HERE!**" He yelled.

"My lord please! Let me retrieve it" One of his endermen from behind him spoke up.

Casperous looked all around and briefly sucked up his anger. "You better retrieve it." He grunted.

"Hold out you bags!" The enderman yelled.

"_I feel bad for anybody who stole his pearl…" _I thought.

I held out my bag as the many other in the cave.

"Look in their bags." The enderman commanded to the guards.

The guards than began to snatch the bags from each and every one of us and started to rummage through it. They came down the line slave by slave until they reached me and didn't find it. They then looked to my mom and searched through her bag.

The enderman guard that was looking through mom's bag was searching around in it until he froze and looked up at her angrily.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" he yelled.

Mom's eyes went from emotionless to confused as she knew she didn't take it.

The enderman took his hand from the bag to reveal silver glowing pearl.

Mom's eyes widened in horror.

"Mom…." I said in disbelief.

"SHE HAS THE PEARL!" The enderman yelled as he grabbed her.

Everybody in the mine turned to look at mom and the enderman.

"WAIT THAT'S NOT MINE! I DIDN'T PUT THAT THERE!" She screamed.

"Mom!" I yelled as I grabbed for my mom.

The enderman angrily looked back at me and smacked me in my face sending me to the ground.

"MOM!" I yelled.

To be continued…

**Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this book and I would very much appreciate reviews on how you liked it. Thanks.**


End file.
